1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a shoe, and more particularly to a portable shoe which has the function of rectifying and massaging the toes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The so-called extroversion of the big toe means that the joint of the big toe and the first thenar bone (namely metatarsus) is outward bended for more than 15 degrees, such that an inner side of the head portion of the first metatarsus will be bulged to cause pains, and sometimes the bulged bone is swelled just like an osteoma, and even the big toe will step over the second toe. Therefore, the patient feels inconvenient and troublesome in daily life. This condition occurred in males is almost the same as that of females, in addition to the hereditary reason, it is relate to the shoes.
In order to improve the above-mentioned condition, in addition to have an operation, the patients can choose different kinds of rectifiers to rectify the extroversion of the big toe, such as a conventional toe separator 10 as shown in FIG. 1 which is made of silica gel. When using, the toe separator 10 is stuffed between the big toe and the second toe of the patient to keep the relative position of those two toes and prevent the big toe from being bended outwardly, thus rectifying the extroversion of the big toe and alleviating the pains.
Since the toe separator 10 is an independent flexible block, it is unstable, after a period of using, the upper and rear ends of the toe separator 10 will be reversely squeezed by the big toe and the second toe, so that the toe separator 10 will be deformed and unable to fix the toes.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.